Untitled Death the Kid Mini
by SandNinja101
Summary: A simple short story with Death the Kid and my OC, "Blood" Rose Kyotoe. Comical, yet dramatic and kind of sad at the end. Should I add more, make the ending more happy? Let me know! :D KidxOC


**A/N: I recently began watching Soul Eater and I loved it, plain and simple. This idea kinda slapped me in the face so I rolled with it. It's kinda comical, in a way, but it's ending is kinda dramatic and sad. I won't beg or plead with you to review or message me, but I would like to know your opinion on whether or not I should add more to it, make the ending a happier one? Please let me know! ALSO! I am also accepting ideas for names for it! Feel free to submit your piece!**

~ Free Period Missions Board ~

Rose and Beatrice stood around with Maka, Soul, and the others, talking idly and joking around. They vaguely registered something Black*Star was saying about a job on the board before Death the Kid arrived on the scene with his partners, Liz and Patty.

Kid froze suddenly, seemingly staring blankly at nothing. Liz and Patty knew better, though...

"Here we go again!" Patty said in her normal cheerful tone.

"Take deep breaths, Kid." Liz sighed, not even trying to calm down the clear inner conflict.

Rose blinked at Kid, asking, "Is there something wrong?"

Liz rolled her eyes at Rose's question, while Patty giggled hysterically. Beatrice looked around, wondering what was the cause of Kid's upcoming episode. Then it dawned on her; Rose's uneven skirt! The left side of it fell just above her knee and was cut at a slanted angle to where the right ride stopped at her mid-thigh.

"It's your skirt!" Beatrice whispered to Rose, just before Kid struck.

He moved surprisingly quick, appearing on his knees before a stunned Rose, and began to yank and tug at her asymmetrical skirt, trying his hardest to make it perfect.

"K-K-Kid!" Rose gasped, her cheeks turning red in embarassment.

She stared down at the boy in shock, fighting an inner battle of her own. It was so obvious that she had a giant crush on the reaper before her, yet he never seemed to notice. Everyone else did, though. He was finally paying attention to her... and it was to fuss over her skirt!

Rose yelped in surprise, feeling a draft, and looked down to see that he had pulled her skirt down so low that the waistband had fallen to her thighs, easily revealing her black hipster panties with lime green ruffles, lace, and bows.

She decided that she had to stop him before he stripped her naked, and did it the only way she knew how. A loud slap suddenly rang through the now silent, gawking hall. Briefly she wondered the consequences for laying her hands on the Son of Death in such a violent manner, but quickly pushed the thought aside.

"I... I-I'm so sorry, Kid!" she said, quickly fixing her skirt again. "It's all I could do to... to make you realize..."

"...I understand..." he muttered, before he looked around to notice the crowd.

Everyone was staring at Rose and himself, he noticed quickly. Discreetly, he glanced at her, realizing how red she was and how she fidgeted under their gazes.

"I'm sorry, Rose." he said softly before he stood and turned on his heel. "Liz, Patty, lets go."

"Right..." they said in unison, glancing apologetically back at Rose before following their Meister.

She stared longingly after Kid as her partner laid her hand on her shoulder, asking, "Are you okay, Rose?"

"Yeah..." she replied quietly, shrugging out of Beatrice's grip and walking in the opposite direction of Kid, through their crowd of friends, keeping her head down and her pinkish-red eyes glued to the floor.

~ After School ~

Deciding that she had no desire to let things continue like this with Kid, Rose started looking for him all over the school, finally finding him out front, alone thankfully.

"Kid!" she called before she could stop herself, her feet moving on their own and desperately carrying her towards him.

He paused momentarily, before continuing on his way at a faster pace. Rose blinked questioningly, quickly catching up before he could get too far away. She grabbed his hand, spinning him around to face her.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, refusing to look at her.

She unwillingly shuddered at his icy tone, answering, "... j-just to talk to you..."

"So talk." he demanded harshly.

"W-well..." Rose stuttered, her grip tightening on his hand. "Why... why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I acted disgracefully earlier today..." he answered coolly, meeting her eyes for a split second before averting his gaze again.

"Don't worry about it, Kid. Really... it's okay, I promise..." she said with a smile.

"It is not." he replied in annoyance.

"Yes it is." she said defiantly.

"Rose... I nearly depants you in front of the entire Academy... and you continue to speak to me like I'm your friend?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah... you are my friend, Kid." said Rose softly, nodding her head in confirmation.

"No, Rose. We are not friends. Not anymore." he growled at her, continuing to avoid her eyes.

She blinked in shock. After all this time... after everything all of them had been through... the one thing that gets her pushed away from Kid's posse is something stupid and embarassing like him having an OCD tantrum and attacking her skirt?

"So... th-that's i-it then...?" she asked him, her voice trembling and tears stinging her eyes.

He glanced at her and looked like he wanted to try and comfort her, but just as quick as the look came, it was gone.

"Yes..." he whispered, closing his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to look at her. "This is it."

"You're g-gonna push me a-away... just like that?" she asked softly, shaking as a couple of tears slid down her light tan cheeks.

"Yeah." he answered stiffly, nodding.

"... very well then, Kid. I hope you'll be happy with your choice... but before I go, I want one thing..." she said, her voice surprisingly steady through her falling tears.

"What's that?" he muttered, still refusing to look her in the eye.

She closed the few feet of distance between them, gently taking his face in her hands and making him look at her.

"This." she whispered before forcing their lips together in a kiss, pouring all her heart and soul in to it, fisting her hands in his dark hair to hold him there in case he tried to pull away.

He gasped at the contact, leaving plenty of room for entrance and domination. She did exactly that; dominated him in his shock and showed him how she felt. Mere seconds later, she released him and pulled away, her arms dropping to her sides as she stared at his shocked expression, panting slightly. He didn't move a muscle as she brushed pass him, tears continuing to fall in endless streams.

She paused long enough to look over her shoulder, at Kid's frozen body, saying clearly despite her sobs, "By the way, if I had know that this was how you'd react, I never would have stopped you... even if it meant the whole school got to see my lower body..."

Kid visibly stiffened at her words, but remained silent. She sighed shakily as a fresh wave of sobs wracked her body, running from the Academy and from him.


End file.
